Cerca del amor
by RavioliHeart
Summary: La vida da muchas vueltas y a veces te encuentras con personas a las que no esperabas volver a ver. ErenxLevi
1. Noche

El Barrio jamás había sido un sitio seguro, Rivaille lo sabía bastante bien. Sin embargo llevaba ahí toda la vida y, con su reputación, cualquiera que intentase hacerle algo se lo pensaría dos veces.

A aquellas horas de la noche la calle estaba casi totalmente oscura y las pocas farolas que parpadeaban no auguraban nada bueno. Olía a humedad, a suciedad y a humo. Aquel sitio era repugnante.

Llegó a un parquecito maltrecho en el que la iluminación era medianamente aceptable. Pensó sentarse en uno de los bancos, pero al ver lo sucios que estaban hizo una mueca de asco y comenzó a liarse el cigarrillo de pie. Ya estaba terminando de fumárselo cuando le pareció escuchar un gemido en la oscuridad. Aguzó el oído y pudo distinguir el llanto de un niño.

Era triste la cantidad de niños que vivían en la calle, muertos de frío y hambre. Pero poco podía hacer por ellos, ni siquiera tenía lo suficiente para mantenerse a sí mismo. El sonido se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte hasta que una pequeña figura se adentró en el parque. Aquel crío no debía tener más de cuatro años. Caminaba a paso lento, frotándose los ojos con sus pequeño puños mientras lloraba, desconsolado. Algo le llamó la atención de aquel niño; iba muy bien vestido, no parecía un mendigo. Tampoco un niño cebo, de esos que atraen a pobres inocentes para que después sus "amos" les atraquen. Aunque no terminaba de descartar la segunda opción, decidió acercarse. Al verle, el niño levantó la vista. Sus ojos verdes reflejaron cierto consuelo."No sé dónde está mi mamá", dijo.

Rivalle miró en todas direcciones, pero no logró ver a nadie. Introdujo una mano en el bolsillo, agarrando una navaja por si todo aquello era una trampa. "¿Dónde vives?", preguntó al pequeño, quien le respondió con el nombre de uno de los barrios más lujosos de la ciudad. ¿Qué narices hacía un niño rico en aquella zona? Suspiró. ¿Qué podía hacer con él? Lo más sensato sería llevarle a una comisaría cercana, pero aquellos policías le conocían muy bien, seguro que no se fiaban de él. Mas no podía dejar a aquel niño allí solo; era un milagro que no le hubieran hecho nada. Al final decidió dejarle en la puerta de comisaría y salir corriendo.

"Ven, te llevaré con tu madre". Le tendió una mano que el niño agarró de inmediato. Estaba húmeda por las lágrimas y fría. Cualquiera que le viera en aquel momento se reiría de él durante el resto de su vida. ¿Qué hacía el temido Levi ayudando a un mocoso? Lo que la gente no sabía era que él no era _malo_. O al menos no tanto como para abandonar a un niño inocente a su suerte en un sitio como aquel.

La comisaría más cercana estaba a media hora de camino. Caminó de la mano del chiquillo durante un rato hasta que su vocecita le llamó desde abajo. "Estoy cansado", dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia él para que le cogiera. . A Rivaille eso no le hizo ninguna gracia y estuvo a punto de soltarle una bordería, pero irían más rápido si cargaba con él así que no puso ninguna pega. Le tomó en brazos y el niño se enganchó a él como un mono, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y enterrando la cabeza en su hombro. El joven Rivaille se sintió extraño. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien le abrazaba con tanta sinceridad? No es que necesitase amor, pero era una sensación agradable sentir la confianza de alguien puesta en él, aunque fuera la de un enano pijo.

Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos y echó a andar.

"Me llamo Eren", dijo el chico en su oído, "¿y tú?" Rivaille respondió, y no le extrañó en absoluto que el chico no fuera capaz de pronunciar bien su nombre. No era un nombre muy común después de todo. Y_Eren_ también era raro, jamás lo había escuchado antes. Mientras caminaba se vio a sí mismo reflejado en el cristal de un escaparate. Un chico de quince años, bajo para su edad y con pinta de macarra, un peinado extraño, un pendiente en la oreja y ropa vieja. "¿Llevas cadenas en el pantalón porque has estado en la cárcel?", preguntó Eren. No le gustaba que le hicieran tantas preguntas. Respondió con un simple "no".

Cuando estuvieron al lado de la comisaría, se metió con el niño en un callejón y le puso en el suelo, Le explicó lo que tenía que hacer, que debía decir que llegó allí sin ayuda de nadie y pedir que intentasen localizar a sus padres. De todas formas, se dijo, si los incompetentes que habían perdido a su hijo en los barrios bajos de la ciudad se preocupaban por él ya habrían avisado y seguramente le estarían buscando.

Antes de despedirse, Eren le dio las gracias y le regaló un tierno beso en la mejilla. Rivaille pudo sentir la suavidad de sus pequeños labios y su olor a limpio, dulce y puro. Se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida si hubiera tenido una infancia como la que debía tener ese niño.

Le siguió con la mirada hasta que entró en la comisaría. Inconscientemente decidió quedarse hasta asegurarse de que sus padres venían y se lo llevaban. No pasó mucho rato hasta que una pareja joven entró a toda prisa. Salieron al cabo de poco tiempo, la mujer con Eren en brazos. Se les veía realmente aliviados. Rivaille estaba recostado en una pared, fumándose un cigarro, cuando pasaron por su lado. El niño se había dormido. Se quedaron mirándole con cara de desconfianza, y cuando se alejaron les escuchó decir "Gracias a Dios nuestro hijo no ha caído en manos de uno como _ese._" Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír solo en medio de la calle, como un loco.

Miró su reloj; era tarde. Había retrasado en lo posible su regreso a "casa", pero ya no tenía excusas. Pateó una lata, malhumorado. Lo que menos deseaba en aquel momento era tener que vérselas con el cabrón de Erwin, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Al menos de ese modo podía comer y dormir bajo un techo. Resignado, dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido, aún con el calor infantil del beso de Eren danzando en su mejilla.

**Doce años después**

Rivaille frotaba concienzudamente una mancha que él mismo había producido al derramar unas gotas de café sobre la mesa. No eran muy grandes, pero a él le gustaban las cosas limpias. Retiró el trapo y un gesto de desagrado cubrió su rostro al comprobar que aún se adivinaban unos círculos de color amarillo pálido que, aunque para cualquiera habrían pasado desapercibidos, para él resaltaban sobre el blanco del mantel tanto que le hacían daño en los ojos. Notó que el mal humor se iba apoderando de su cuerpo cuando comprobó que no le quedaba nada del producto de limpieza que pensaba utilizar para quitarlas. Fue dando zancadas hasta la puerta de la entrada, se puso su chaqueta y se guardó las llaves en un bolsillo. Después salió.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras de su bloque se cruzó con su vecina de abajo, una cincuentona soltera que al parecer estaba obsesionadísima con los cotilleos. No le caía bien y ni siquiera se molestó en saludarla, aunque la mujer hizo ademán de levantar una mano. Fuera hacía frío. No demasiado, ya que estaban a finales del invierno, pero sí lo suficiente para subirse la cremallera de la chaqueta hasta arriba. La tienda que vendía lo que él necesitaba estaba a cinco minutos de su casa, así que echó a andar a paso ligero, adelantando a dos ancianas, tres parejas y un repartidor de publicidad. Cuando llegó a la tienda se encontró con que había una cola de al menos cuatro personas, lo que no hizo sino fastidiarle aún más. El tiempo que pasó hasta que por fin pudo pagar se le hizo eterno.

La calle estaba bañada por la luz cálida del sol cuando apenas está empezando a atardecer. Le daba de frente, por lo que iba con los ojos entrecerrados y apenas veía figuras borrosas. Conforme fue acercándose a su portal distinguió las siluetas de cinco chicos que formaban un corro en cuyo centro había otra persona. Vio un brusco movimiento, algo esparciéndose por el aire y luego el sonido de papeles cayendo al suelo. Después oyó risas. La persona que estaba en el centro se agachó y empezó a recoger papeles del suelo. Cuando estuvo más cerca se dio cuenta de que era el mismo muchacho al que había visto un rato antes repartiendo folletos publicitarios. También reconoció a los chicos que le estaban molestando. Les había visto muchas veces, eran los típicos niñatos que van de fuertes cuando en realidad no son más que basura.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —dijo con voz autoritaria al llegar donde estaban. Todos le miraron, pero él clavó la vista únicamente en el que parecía ser el líder. Le miró, amenazante.

—¿Qué miras? —dijo el muchacho con tono de burla. Todos los demás le rieron la gracia. Rivaille chasqueó la lengua.

—Maldito mocoso, ¿acaso sabes con quién estás hablando?

Entonces, uno de los chicos pareció reconocerle.

—Es Levi —murmuró, dando un paso hacia atrás. Durante un instante, los cinco niños murmuraron entre ellos, después el líder habló.

—Vamos —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano, y miró una vez más a Rivaille antes de darse la vuelta y echar a andar a paso rápido con sus amigos pisándole los talones. El hombre chasqueó la lengua, disgustado, y ya había puesto un pie en el escalón de su bloque cuando una voz le detuvo.

—Gracias —dijo el repartidor de publicidad, y Rivaille se giró para mirarle. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Dos enormes ojos verdes le miraban desde abajo, agradecidos. Y él ya había visto esa misma mirada antes.

¿Era él?

—No ha sido nada.

El muchacho sonrió y procedió a seguir recogiendo.

—Ni siquiera les había mirado, no sé por qué la tomaron conmigo.

Rivaille sacudió la cabeza y salió de su ensimismamiento. Guiado por un impulso, dejó la bolsa de la compra a un lado y se agachó, tomando de una sola vez un buen puñado de folletos y haciéndolos chocar contra el suelo para que quedaran igualados.

—Gracias —volvió a decir el muchacho. Le miró de reojo. No eran sólo los ojos; el rostro de aquel chico en general le recordaba a aquel niño. Pero habían pasado muchos años, seguramente se estuviera confundiendo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó casi sin darse cuenta.

—Eren.

Sintió como si alguien le sacara todo el aire de los pulmones. Era él, no cabía duda. Jamás había conocido a nadie más con ese nombre, era demasiada coincidencia.

—Y tú te llamas Levi, ¿no?

Asintió, aunque en realidad ese no era su nombre sino el apodo por el que _casi _todos le conocían. Eren le tendió una bolsa de tela que llevaba y entre los dos metieron todos los folletos dentro.

Se levantaron. A Rivaille le sorprendió comprobar lo mucho que había crecido Eren. La vez anterior no le llegaba ni a la cintura; ahora le sacaba unos quince centímetros. Pero seguía teniendo la misma mirada inocente de entonces. Se fijó en sus rasgos, algo infantiles, y dedujo que no debía ser muy mayor a pesar de su altura.

Eren le tendió una mano que el hombre estrechó con gusto.

—Encantado, y gracias de nuevo.

La sonrisa en su rostro era deslumbrante. Cuando el chico se dio la vuelta para marcharse, Rivaille le sujetó por el brazo.

—Oye, Eren —dijo, y al instante se arrepintió. No podía decirle nada. Él era muy pequeño entonces, quizás ni se acordase—, ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

Eren asintió con una sonrisa y después se fue.

Rivaille le vio caminar unos metros y después parar en el siguiente edificio para meter publicidad por debajo de la puerta. Suspiró y entró en su bloque. Cogió uno de los folletos del chico y lo leyó mientras subía las escaleras. "FERRETERÍA JAEGER".

Al entrar en su casa, por un momento olvidó qué iba a hacer. Sólo al ver la bolsa que tenía en la mano recordó que tenía una mancha de café a la que enfrentarse.

…

No podía estarse quieto y eso no hacia sino ponerle más nervioso. Había terminado de limpiar, se había dado una ducha y ahora estaba sentado en el sofá tomándose una tila. Le invadía una sensación que no sentía desde hacía años. Era algo así como ilusión, felicidad. No tenía ninguna pega; se sentía bien. Pero no comprendía por qué tanto alboroto en su mente sólo por haber encontrado a aquel niño. Supuso que se sentía bien porque probablemente de no haber sido por él, Eren no estaría ahí. Le había animado volver a ver esa inocencia en sus ojos. Porque, y eso no iba a negárselo a sí mismo, había pensado muchas veces en aquella mirada. El agradecimiento sincero, esa confianza tan ciega en un desconocido, como si Rivaille hubiera estado ahí expresamente para ayudarle y él lo supiera. Había sido una sensación agradable que alguien se aferrase a él con tanto cariño y no por miedo o por estar buscando algo a cambio. Sencillamente, jamás lo había olvidado.

Pero había algo más aquella vez. Aparte de feliz, se sentía frustrado. Eren no le había reconocido.

No le culpaba; era muy pequeño cuando todo aquello pasó. Pero aún así le habría hecho ilusión que hubiera dicho "me suena tu cara" o algo similar. Y más teniendo en cuenta que él le había reconocido al instante. Se levantó y fue hacia el cuarto de baño. Se miró en el espejo. No había cambiado prácticamente nada en doce años. Suspiró y decidió que lo mejor sería acostarse.

Mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, una idea algo estúpida se instaló en su pensamiento: podía pasarse por la Ferretería Jaeger y comprar un par de bombillas o algo por el estilo. Después de todo no le vendría mal tener un par de repuesto, y ya de paso a lo mejor Eren estaba allí. Se sentía un idiota pensando aquellas cosas, pero sabía que no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta decirle al chico quién era en realidad. Con la decisión ya tomada le resultó más sencillo conciliar el sueño.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente el sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo. Se estiró perezosamente, sin prisa, pues su trabajo le permitía seguir un horario flexible. Hizo lo mismo que cada mañana. Desayunó, se vistió y aseó y se sentó delante del ordenador. No era un modelo lujoso ni moderno, pero le permitía trabajar y eso era lo importante. Trabajó durante cuatro horas seguidas y, cuando consideró que necesitaba un descanso, salió con el folleto de la ferretería en la mano.

No conocía la calle en la que ésta estaba, por lo que tuvo que ir preguntando hasta encontrarla. Finalmente paró delante del lugar, que estaba presidido por un enorme cartel azul con el nombre de la tienda escrito en letras amarillas. Tras pensárselo un instante, entró.

Inmediatamente le envolvió cierto olor a herramientas, a metal. Al fondo de la estancia estaba la caja. Hizo una mueca; había un hombre tras ella, y él había esperado encontrar a Eren allí. Sin embargo, buscó un par de bombillas y se dirigió a pagarlas. Cuando llegó a donde estaba el hombre se encontró con que le resultaba muy familiar. Tras cavilar un poco sobre el tema se dio cuenta de que aquel era el padre de Eren. Había cambiado, se veía más viejo que la vez anterior, se había dejado el pelo largo y llevaba unas gafas redondas. Pero era él, sin duda.

—Cuatro con cincuenta —dijo el hombre al pasar las bombillas por la caja. Rivaille sacó el dinero del bolsillo y se lo entregó.

—Un chico me dio ayer publicidad sobre este sitio. Veo que está muy bien.

El hombre sonrió.

—Ese chico era mi hijo. Me alegro de que su pequeño trabajo surtiera efecto.

Quiso preguntarle dónde estaba su hijo en aquel momento, pero la respuesta a su pregunta vino sola.

—Ya sabe, está bien que los jóvenes se ganen un dinerillo de vez en cuando. Pero con el instituto apenas tienen tiempo. En fin —le tendió su bolsa—, gracias por su compra. Vuelva otro día.

Claro, Eren estaba en el instituto. Si hubiera ido por la tarde quizás hubiera podido verle. Pensó en decirle a su padre lo que había pasado, pero prefería decírselo en persona. Después de todo, aquel hombre le había mirado con muy mala cara aquella vez sin saber que era él quien había salvado a su niño. Se despidió lo más cordialmente que pudo y salió de la tienda. Se planteó la posibilidad de buscar el centro en el que estudiaba el chico, pero debía de haber más de uno por aquella zona y él no tenía tanto tiempo como para desperdiciarlo en tonterías. Ya volvería a la ferretería otro día, por la tarde. Procuró olvidarse del tema y al volver a casa siguió trabajando.

Sin embargo, sus intentos de alejar aquel tema de su mente no tuvieron éxito. Intentando darle una explicación lógica, dedujo que hacía demasiado tiempo que a su vida privada no le pasaba nada interesante. Su trabajo era "emocionante", pero esa era una clase de emoción a la que ya estaba acostumbrado. Aquello era diferente. Tenía que ver con él directamente, con sus sentimientos hacia un tema, y eso le gustaba.

Haciendo un descanso del trabajo, fue a la ventana del salón a fumarse un cigarrillo. El aire fresco de la tarde le produjo una grata sensación al chocar con su rostro. Mientras soltaba el humo, despacio, dirigió la vista hacia abajo. Habían algunas personas pasando por allí en aquel momento, pero una en concreto llamó su atención, una cabezota castaña estaba parada justo delante de su portal y se movía de un lado para otro, como si estuviera buscando algo en el suelo. Nada más reconocerle se puso nervioso. ¿Qué hacía Eren allí? Pero eso no importaba lo importante era que tenía que bajar y contárselo todo. Apagó el cigarro a toda prisa, cogió las llaves y salió corriendo. Al llegar abajo vio que Eren estaba agachado mirando debajo de un coche. Abrió la puerta como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Eren? —dijo al verle, haciéndose el sorprendido. El muchacho giró la cabeza y le miró desde su ridícula postura.

—¡Hola! ¿Ayer no verías por casualidad un colgante con una piedra verde? Creo que lo he perdido.

Rivaille hizo memoria, pero ni siquiera le sonaba. Negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que se me cayó aquí cuando aquellos tíos empezaron a tocarme las narices.

—Puedo ayudarte a buscarlo si quieres —se ofreció. Eren se negó a aceptar su ayuda, pero él insistió hasta que al más joven no le quedó más remedio que decir que sí. Rastrearon los alrededores de la puerta, debajo de los coches e incluso se asomaron a las alcantarillas, pero nada.

Cuando se dio cuenta habían echado a andar calle abajo. Ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba haciendo todo eso. Podría habérselo dicho directamente y haber vuelto a casa. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Y ahora estaba buscando un collar que ni siquiera era asunto suyo. Lo que le faltaba, vamos. Pero no se atrevía a dejarle tirado ahora que había prometido ayudarle a buscarlo.

—Me rindo —dijo Eren al cabo de media hora. Parecía apenado.

—¿Era caro?

—Sí, pero no es por eso que lo estaba buscando.

Rivaille estaba a punto de preguntar por qué era entonces cuando un sonido cruzó el aire. Ere tenue y agudo: el maullido de un gato pequeño. El rostro del más joven se iluminó y empezó a mirar a todos lados, intentando localizar al animal. Salió corriendo y volvió a los pocos segundos con lo que parecía ser un gatito negro y minúsculo.

—Mira, Levi —dijo mostrándoselo. Sus ojos parecían estar irradiando luz propia.

Rivaille miró al animal. Eren lo sostenía en sus enormes manos con un cuidado inimaginable. El animal tenía los ojos azules y muy abiertos. Era bonito, no cabía duda de eso, pero era otra cosa la que había cautivado al mayor.

De pronto Eren no le pareció un niño pequeño e indefenso. Era alto y, a pesar de ser delgado, tenía los hombros anchos. Sus manos eran grandes, tenía lo ojos preciosos y una sonrisa radiante. Llevaba una sudadera gris algo grande y el pelo revuelto, lo que le daba un aire extraño y desenfadado. Pero para nada era ya un niño.

—Bonito gato —dijo, algo aturdido.

—¿Crees que su madre estará por aquí? Quizás se ha perdido. ¿Debería quedármelo?

Demasiadas preguntas. ¿Por qué hablaba tanto?

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo Rivaille.

—Pero no creo que mi padre me deje tenerlo en casa. No le gustan los animales —Eren hizo un puchero.

Rivaille se había quedado pasmado. Sentía como si se le estuvieran moviendo las tripas.

—¿A ti te gustaría quedártelo? —dijo el menor con un brillo esperanzado en los ojos.

Miró al chico y al gato sucesivamente, y sin pensar dijo que sí. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho era demasiado tarde: Eren le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Ya no podía decir que no.

Mientras iban de camino a su casa, no podía dejar de preguntarse en qué momento Eren había cogido tanta confianza con él. No era normal tratar así a alguien con quien has hablado un total de media hora. A pesar de todo no le molestaba. Lo que sí era molesto era esa sensación que recorría su cuerpo recordándole cada cinco segundos lo extremadamente guapo que se había vuelto aquel niño. Pero Eren no tenía que gustarle. No podía permitir que aquella estúpida sensación fuera a más. Había sido bonito volver a verle, pero ya está.

Subieron a su casa, Eren con el gato en brazos. Al entrar, Rivaille se dio cuenta de que se había dejado el ordenador abierto y en la pantalla se veían los planos de un intrincado sistema de seguridad. No quería que el chico los viera, por lo que se apresuró a cerrarlo. Fueron al baño, donde dieron un baño al animalito. Mojado parecía una rata horrible, pero Eren parecía ir a derretirse igualmente. Él, por el contrario, se preguntaba qué narices estaba haciendo con su vida. Decidió ir a preparar té para los dos mientras tanto y dejó al chico solo en el baño. Desde la cocina le escuchaba hablando con el gato.

Al cabo de poco rato los dos estaban sentados en el sofá con dos tazas de té caliente delante y con el gato en medio de los dos. Eren lo había envuelto en una manta y el pequeño miraba a todas partes con interés y maullaba de vez en cuando. Le habían dado de comer un poco de atún y estaban esperando a que se durmiera.

—Muchas gracias por quedártelo —dijo Eren de pronto—. Tal vez si no lo hubieras hecho él habría muerto de frío esta noche.

—No es problema. Después de todo vivo solo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

—Levi, ¿podría pedirte una cosa? —el hombre asintió— Supongo que te pareceré un pesado, lo siento mucho.

—Para nada. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Eren se ruborizó.

—Bueno... —dijo rascándose la nuca— me preguntaba si podría venir a verlo de vez en cuando.

A Rivaille le dio un vuelco el corazón. Aquello no era bueno.

—Claro, siempre que quieras. Como si quieres que sea de los dos.

En su mente se libraba una intensa batalla. Casi podía ver a un angelito y un demonio sobre sus hombros diciéndole qué hacer y qué no. Y él estaba haciendo lo que el _demonio _le decía. Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto positivo en Eren y al cabo de un segundo ya estaba iluminándolo todo con su sonrisa, otra vez.

Se pusieron de acuerdo. Eren pagaría la mitad de los gastos del animal y podría ir a verlo siempre que quisiera. Tras un rato discutiendo decidieron llamarlo Noche. No era muy original que digamos, pero a ambos les gustaba el nombre. Pasaron dos horas como si nada y Eren tuvo que irse. Rivaille le acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Jamás había conocido a nadie que cogiera confianza tan rápido como tú —dijo al chico.

—Espero no haberte incomodado —respondió el castaño poniéndose rojo—, es que no sé, siento como si te conociera de antes.

Rivaille se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Sería ese un buen momento para confesarle quién era? Desde luego no podía quedarse callado.

—Eren hay algo que quiero decirte —el chico le miró, interrogante—. Levi no es mi verdadero nombre. Preferiría que me llamaras Rivaille.

Para su sorpresa el niño se quedó muy serio mirándole, como si acabasen de decirle la cosa más increíble del mundo.

—Te llamas igual que...

—¿Igual que quién? —preguntó el hombre al ver que se detenía.

—No importa. Debo irme, llego tarde.

Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa.

—¡Cuida bien de Noche! —le oyó gritar mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Rivaille se quedó pasmado en la puerta. ¿Sería posible que Eren recordara el nombre de su salvador y no su cara? Sí, seguramente era posible.

Entró en casa y vio a Noche dormido en aquella cama improvisada. Se arrodilló a su lado y le acarició la cabeza. Tenía el pelaje muy suave.

Se sumergió en sus pensamientos, donde un montón de preguntas aguardaban respuesta.

Primera y más importante de todas: ¿Eren le gustaba de _aquella_ forma? Se imaginó besándole y una punzada de placer surgió en su pecho y se extinguió en la parte baja de su estómago.

Segunda pregunta: ¿por qué Eren precisamente? Había millones de personas en el mundo, no era justo. Además, le daba miedo. Se había sentido atraído por un hombre en otra ocasión y la cosa no había acabado bien. Claro que aquella vez había sido algo mutuo y ahora ni siquiera sabía los gustos de Eren.

Miles de preguntas se rebullían en su interior, pero ni siquiera entendía la mayor parte de ellas. Lo mejor sería dejarlo estar, intentar olvidarse del tema. Pero Eren iba a ir a su casa al día siguiente para ver al gato.

Suspiró entre contento y enfadado y tomó a Noche en brazos para llevarlo a su cuarto, le acurrucó a los pies de la cama y después se acostó. Apenas pudo dormir.

* * *

**Empecé a escribir este fanfic hace un par de días y aunque la idea me gusta, no termina de convencerme. Así que yo lo dejo aquí: que os gusta, lo seguiré. Que no, pues lo dejo así xD**

**¡Feliz Navidad!**


	2. Sustancias

Despertó al sentir que algo caminaba sobre su abdomen. Luego, el tacto de algo húmedo, caliente y áspero le hizo abrir los ojos. Por un momento le extrañó encontrarse con un par de ojos azules, pero no tardó en recordar lo que había pasado la tarde anterior. El gato le lamía la nariz, le miraba y maullaba consecutivamente. Comprendió que tenía hambre, por lo que se dispuso a darle algo de comer y de paso desayunar él también.

El animalito le siguió con la cola levantada por toda la casa sin parar de maullar hasta que tuvo un plato con algo de atún delante. Entonces empezó a comer con tantas prisas que Rivaille pensó que iba a atragantarse en cualquier momento. Suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se preparó un buen desayuno y se sentó en el ordenador; tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

Ante sus ojos pasaban una y otra vez los planos del intrincado sistema de seguridad de una mansión. No hizo más que estudiarlos una y otra vez sin ser capaz de ver en ellos ni un solo punto muerto. Y tenía que darse prisa, ya que faltaban sólo dos semanas para que la familia que allí vivía se fuera de vacaciones. Hanji no paraba de llamarle recordándole que aquel robo era especialmente importante y que si lo llevaban bien a cabo se beneficiarían mucho más que con ninguno de los anteriores.

Levi era ladrón. Sabía que aquella no era la mejor forma de ganarse la vida, pero él nunca había tenido acceso a una buena educación y de algún modo tenía que vivir. Alguien le había enseñado a leer, escribir y usar las matemáticas años atrás, lo cual le era muy útil, pero lo que más le servía en aquel "trabajo" era su intuición. Jamás se había equivocado en eso. Y era inteligente muy inteligente.

Trabajó sin descanso (y sin frutos) hasta que llegó la hora de almorzar. Comió y siguió trabajando, pero le costó concentrarse ya que en cualquier momento llegaría Eren.

Había prometido ir a su casa a ver al gato y traerle algunas cosas. Esperaba que entre esas "cosas" estuviera el remedio a que dejara de mearse y cagarse por toda la casa. Porque desde luego él no iba a estar limpiando la mierda de un animal ni por Eren ni por nadie.

Mientras aguardaba a que el chico llegase imprimió la mayor parte posible de la información acerca de "aquello", ya que algunos de lo datos eran sospechosos y algún hacker podría encontrarlos. Se estaban imprimiendo las últimas hojas cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Con el corazón acelerado, se arregló la ropa y cogió a Noche en brazos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ponerse nervioso, pero no tenía tiempo de regañarse. Giró el picaporte y...

—¿Hanji?

La mujer que estaba en el rellano abrió mucho los ojos al ver al gatito que el hombre sostenía en brazos. Se abalanzó sobre él y se lo quitó de las manos.

—¿Pero quién es esta preciosidad? —preguntó enérgicamente. Rivaille rodó los ojos.

—No tienes remedio —dijo, y cerró la puerta.

Le costó lo suyo que Hanji dejara en paz al gato, pero al cabo de media hora ambos estaban sentados en una mesa llena de papeles desordenados, debatiendo sin descanso cuál sería el mejor modo de llevar a cabo el robo. Aquella mujer le sacaba de quicio. No obstante, de esa forma empezó a verle sentido a todo aquello en su cabeza. Poco a poco, un plan se iba dibujando en su mente. Estaba a punto de ordenar aquellas ideas cuando volvió a sonar el timbre y todas sus deducciones desaparecieron de golpe.

—¿Esperabas visita? —murmuró Hanji poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Sí, estate quieta. No se quedará mucho tiempo.

Eren apareció tras la puerta con expresión alegre. Traía consigo un par de bolsas. Le saludó enérgicamente. Rivaille le hizo pasar. Inmediatamente, el chico buscó con la mirada a Noche y reparó en que Hanji estaba allí.

—¿Es tu novia? —preguntó al hombre en un susurro. Éste se molestó.

—Claro que no. Está aquí por trabajo.

—Me llamo Eren —se presentó tendiéndole una mano a la mujer que ésta estrechó. Hanji puso una expresión extraña que no pasó desapercibida para el más mayor. Preguntó que de qué se conocían y Eren se lo explicó todo. Al final terminaron él y Hanji jugando con el gato y Rivaille aburrido, intentando concentrarse en resolver sus asuntos. Colocaron la caja de arena que el chico había traído para que el gato hiciera sus necesidades y al lado dos cuencos con comida y agua.

Cuando hubo pasado un rato, sugirió a Eren que tenía que seguir trabajando con su compañera y que lo mejor sería que volviese otro día. Éste lo entendió y se fue, no sin antes despedirse. A Rivaille le daba muchísima pena tener que echarle, pero tenía que trabajar. Además, era incómodo estar con él y con la loca de Hanji al mismo tiempo ya que esta no paraba de lanzarle miradas que no sabía cómo interpretar.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —le preguntó una vez que el chico se hubo ido.

—¿Es _ese _Eren? —preguntó la mujer. Rivaille hizo un gesto como si no entendiera— ¿El niño al que salvaste hace años?

—¿Cómo es que conoces esa historia? —exclamó el hombre. No recordaba haberle contado nada a ella.

—Me la soltaste una vez que te encontré borracho en un bar y te llevé a casa.

Se ruborizó. Recordaba aquella noche. Y ya había sido bastante bochornosa de por sí para que encima le hubiera contado a Hanji lo del niño.

—Sí, es él. Pero no lo sabe. No me recuerda.

—Y tú no le has dicho nada, ¿verdad?

—No.

La mujer suspiró.

—Eres un idiota.

Tras un golpe por parte de Rivaille, ambos se pusieron de nuevo manos a la obra. Cuando Hanji se fue, de madrugada, ya habían resuelto la mayor parte de los problemas. Estaba casi todo listo. Cuando se despedían, su amiga le planteó a Levi una pregunta que a él ni siquiera se le había ocurrido: ¿Eren no era un niño rico?

Era cierto que cuando le conoció tenía toda la pinta de serlo. Es más, sus padres se veían muy pijos. Sin embargo, ahora su padre tenía un trabajo humilde, incluso Eren se veía obligado a trabajar para ganarse un dinerillo. ¿Acaso se habrían aruinado? Aunque le daba curiosidad no era problema suyo.

Al día siguiente Noche volvió a despertarlo de la misma manera. Fue una mañana normal; estuvo trabajando y limpiando un poco. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que llegase la tarde y que esa vez Hanji no fuera a molestarle.

Para su sorpresa, cuando estaba almorzando, la puerta de su casa sonó. Resultaron ser Eren y dos de sus amigos, un chico rubio llamado Armin y una muchacha asiática muy atractiva llamada Mikasa. Al parecer eran sus mejores amigos y quería enseñarles a su gato. No le molestó que llevara a aquellos dos a su casa, pero teniendo en cuenta a qué se dedicaba no le convenía que demasiada gente supiera cuál era su domicilio.

Aunque hubo algo que le molestó aún más: la chica no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Eren. Estaba en su derecho, lo sabía, pero no le gustaba. Le ponía celoso el modo tan confiado en el que hablaban, se tocaban, se reían. Se preguntó si algún día podría llegar a tener esa clase de relación con el muchacho. Luego dedujo que dado a su carácter abierto y desinhibido no debía ser difícil.

Cuando los tres chicos se marcharon su casa quedó repentinamente silenciosa. Suspiró resignado al darse cuenta de que le esperaba una tarde solitaria y aburrida.

Llegó la primavera. De los árboles empezaron a brotar pequeñas hojas verdes y el el suelo aparecieron las primeras flores. Rápidamente el calor empezó a inundar las calles y cada vez los días eran más largos. Noche creció mucho durante aquellos meses, no sólo a lo largo sino también a lo ancho gracias a los atentos cuidados de sus dueños.

Eren iba a su casa casi todos los días. Habían cogido confianza muy rápido y ahora eran muy buenos amigos. No le había dicho al chico cuál era su trabajo, a pesar de que éste se lo había preguntado muchas veces. El robo que planeó con Hanji había salido a pedir de boca, resultando mucho más fácil de lo que habían pensado en un principio, y ahora tenía dinero suficiente como para estar unos meses sin hacer nada.

Su truco era vivir de forma sencilla. Nunca compraba más de lo necesario, por lo que nadie notaba que sus ingresos hubieran crecido, pero tampoco le faltaba de nada. Aunque a principio de mes siempre se daba algún lujo como,cualquier persona normal que cobrara en aquel momento. Por ejemplo, había tenido que comprar fundas para los sofás ya que al gato le encantaba afilarse las uñas en ellos y pasaba olímpicamente de los juguetes que Eren y él le compraban.

Pero su vida se había vuelto más feliz en general, y se lo debía al chico.

Por supuesto no le había dicho nada acerca del pasado. No creía que fuese necesario, lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban.

Eren estaba en época de exámenes. Eso significaba que iba a su casa un par de veces a la semana y nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo. Aquel día en concreto se quedaría hasta tarde, pero había llevado con él sus libros para seguir estudiando allí. Rivaille le veía totalmente sumido en el estudio, con el gato sobre las piernas y lo labios fruncidos mientras leía y subrayaba sin parar.

—La semana que viene es la cena de fin de curso —dijo de pronto, rompiendo el silencio—. Te parecerá una tontería, pero no sé qué ponerme. La gente irá arreglada, creo que incluso Mikasa se va a poner un vestido.

A Rivaille se le erizó el pelo de la nuca; era el momento idóneo para preguntar algo que quería saber desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—¿Esa Mikasa es tu novia o algo por el estilo?

Eren se ruborizó.

—¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! Ella, Armin y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Me han ayudado mucho a superar... cosas. Y les quiero a ambos, pero no de esa forma.

—¿En serio? Pues yo creo que a ella sí le gustas tú.

Eren negó aquello de mil maneras distintas y a Rivaille le quedó claro que él sólo la veía como una amiga y que no quería nada más con ella. Le tranquilizó en cierto modo.

Llegó el día de la famosa cena. Aquella tarde Eren fue a su casa a enseñarle la ropa que iba a ponerse. Rivaille estuvo a punto de escupir el café al verle y no se le ocurría cómo decirle que estaba increíble sin parecer que le estaba tirando los tejos. No pudo evitar sentirse celoso al pensar en cuántas chicas guapas iban a verle aquella noche, y había que ser muy idiota para no querer algo con él. Seguramente al día siguiente Eren vendría a contarle que se había liado con alguna muchacha, posiblemente Mikasa, y que habían empezado a salir. Y aquello le molestaría más de lo que pudiera decir a nadie.

La noche transcurrió tranquila para él, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de dormirse. No podía estarse quieto, iba de un lado para otro buscando cualquier mancha que pudiera limpiar o jugando con el gato para distraerse. Cada dos por tres miraba el reloj. La una. Las dos. Las tres. Cuando la dichosa aguja marcó las tres y media de la madrugada, decidió que iba a salir. Pasearía por la zona de las discotecas e intentaría encontrar al chico por allí.

La calle estaba desierta, aunque por suerte no hacía mucho frío. No tardó en empezar a encontrarse con jóvenes borrachos que cantaban, bailaban y no dejaban de decir sandeces. Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta cuando casi pisó accidentalmente un charco de vómito, pero se recordó a sí mismo el motivo por el que estaba ahí y se obligó a continuar. Pasó casi una hora entera dando vueltas por ahí. Confundió con Eren a algunos chicos que iban vestidos de forma similar a él. Cada vez estaba más enfadado, consigo mismo y con todo el mundo. Se sentía ridículo al pensar que era un hombre de veintisiete años sufriendo por no poder encontrar al mocoso de dieciséis que le gustaba. Era patético.

Resignado, dio media vuelta y echó a andar en dirección a su casa. Al girar una esquina algo llamó su atención. Había una chica muy guapa con un vestido negro de volantes y un pañuelo rojo que acorralaba a un muchacho contra la pared. Al instante reconoció que se trataba de Eren y Mikasa. La ira y el dolor se removieron en su interior causándole un intenso dolor en el pecho. Sólo entonces reparó en el muchacho rubio que estaba a su lado y en que Mikasa parecían estar echándole la bronca a Eren, no besándole. Algo más aliviado, decidió acercarse.

—¿Estáis seguros? —preguntaba Eren. Cierto matiz en su voz indicaba que había bebido un poco, aunque no se podía decir que estuviera borracho.

—Sí. Se estaba partiendo de risa mientras lo contaba —el que había hablado era Armin. Parecía preocupado.

—¿Qué hacéis por aquí? —preguntó Rivaille, irrumpiendo de golpe en la conversación. Los tres chicos se sobresaltaron. Eren le saludó enérgicamente.

—Le han echado algo en la bebida. Algún tipo de droga, pero no sabemos cuál.

—Dicen que escucharon a Jean contándolo —dijo Eren como si nada.

Rivaille no sabía quién era ese tal Jean, pero poco le importaba.

—El problema es que Armin y yo tenemos que irnos ya a casa y no podemos dejarle aquí solo, pero tampoco puede volver a casa así.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo, Levi? —preguntó el chico como si hubiera tenido la mejor idea del mundo.

El hombre se sobresaltó ante la pregunta. Mikasa intentó decir algo, pero él la detuvo.

—Supongo que no hay problema. Pero llama a tus padres, invéntate alguna excusa.

Cuando dijo aquello, Mikasa y Armin se miraron algo incómodos. Tras un breve silencio, Eren asintió.

—Llamaré a mi padre —dijo.

Al cabo de quince minutos, Rivaille y Eren caminaban camino a la casa del mayor. El chico apenas estaba un poco mareado, pero no dejaba de hablar acerca de su preocupación por no saber qué clase de droga había ingerido.

—Te daré un consejo —dijo Levi—. Procura disfrutar lo máximo posible de ella.

Eren le miró, sorprendido de que dijera algo así.

—No pongas esa cara. Ya te la has tomado. Será mejor eso que pasar una mala noche.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Rivaille estaba tranquilo. Él mismo había experimentado en su momento los efectos de muchas drogas y era consciente de que, posiblemente, lo peor que podía pasarle a Eren era que empezara a alucinar. No era algo de lo que debiera preocuparse.

Llegaron al bloque y comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Eren se detuvo de pronto, muy serio.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Rivaille.

—N-nada —dijo el chico poniéndose muy rojo y colocándose bien los pantalones.

En cuanto entraron en el apartamento, Eren pidió que le dejara darse una ducha. Le esperó durante una media hora larga hasta que el chico salió con el pelo mojado y cara de preocupación.

—Levi, tengo un problema.

Le miró. El chico se había vestido malamente y estaba intentando tapar su entrepierna con las manos. Rivaille entendió al momento qué le pasaba.

—Me he duchado con agua fría. Incluso he estado... ya sabes... pero no se baja.

La sangre subió a su rostro cubriéndolo de un tono rosado.

—No te alarmes por lo que voy a decirte, pero no creo que eso vaya a bajar tan fácilmente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Eren, alarmado.

—Creo que tu amigo fue muy gracioso al suministrarte _ese_ tipo de droga.

El joven resopló, nervioso, comprendiendo la situación en la que se encontraba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar?

—Unas cuatro o cinco horas, aproximadamente.

El chico se dejó caer en una silla. Rivaille le miró. Tenía las mejillas y los labios rojos. Entendía a la perfección cómo se sentía el chico. Quería ayudarle, pero para eso sólo había una manera.

—Recuerda lo que te dije. Aprovecha la droga ahora que está en tu cuerpo. No te queda otra opción, a no ser que prefieras que eso empiece a doler.

—¿Cómo que "aproveche"? No tengo a nadie para hacer esa clase de cosas.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Era su oportunidad y lo sabía, pero estaba nervioso. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Eren si le dijera que él podía ser "alguien con quien hacer esa clase de cosas"? Suspiró.

—No te muevas —dijo, incorporándose sentándose sobre el chico.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó alarmado el más joven.

—No te preocupes, sólo quiero ayudarte.

Simuló una pequeña embestida contra el miembro erecto del chico, quién soltó un débil gemido.

—Para, para, por favor —susurró, con el rostro cada vez más encendido— esto es raro, somos hombres.

Pero Rivaille no paró. Continuó moviéndose sobre el muchacho, y aunque éste siguió diciendo que no quería hacer aquello, al poco tiempo estaba totalmente abrazado al mayor, ayudándole a moverse.

—Me voy a correr —anunció en un susurro mientras aceleraba el ritmo. Y en efecto, a los pocos segundos se vino. Para entonces, el mayor sentía una enorme presión en la entrepierna.

Eren comenzó a disculparse una y otra vez, alegando que todo aquello era culpa suya y que no quería continuar. Pero Rivaille sabía cuáles eran los verdaderos deseos del chico, podía verlo en sus ojos, así que le llevó hasta su habitación. Comenzó a desnudarle y, aunque se quejó, el menor no opuso resistencia ninguna. Después se quitó su propia ropa y se tumbó en la cama, arrastrando a Eren consigo y colocándole encima.

No hizo falta que dijera nada. El chico comenzó a moverse con fuerza sobre él, proporcionándole un intenso placer. Comenzó a acariciar la piel suave de su espalda y a depositar besos en su cuello. No sabía si aquello le gustaba o no al más joven, pero sus dudas quedaron disueltas cuando éste busco desesperadamente su boca. La cálida lengua de Eren le invadió de golpe, húmeda y blanda. No tardaron en correrse los dos.

Pero aquello no iba a ser suficiente para alguien que se encontraba bajo el efecto de una droga y Rivaille lo sabía. Esperó un poco hasta que se hubieron repuesto. Eren le miraba.

—Levi, no debemos hacer esto más. No está bien.

—Pero te gusta —era una afirmación. Los ojos verdes miraron abochornados hacia otro sitio—. No te preocupes, tú no has elegido estar así.

El hombre bajó, limpió el miembro de Eren, que seguía erecto, y comenzó a moverlo. El chico no intentó detenerle, simplemente se dejó hacer. De nuevo, acabó encima de Rivaille, moviéndose sin descanso hasta terminar.

Siguieron haciendo eso hasta que Eren se encontró mejor. No se le había pasado del todo, pero se había vuelto más que soportable. El más joven estaba físicamente derrotado, por lo que no tardó ni cinco minutos en quedarse dormido. El mayor, que no había hecho tanto esfuerzo físico, se limpió y limpió a Eren antes de tumbarse a su lado y acompañarle al mundo de los sueños.

Cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, Eren no estaba allí. Al principio pensó que quizás estuviera en el baño o en la cocina, pero no. Se había ido. Se quedó pasmado, de pie en medio del salón, preguntándose qué había hecho y por qué mierda había tenido que hacerlo. Eren podría haberle impedido hacer lo que hizo, pero en ningún momento pidió que se detuviera. Pero, ¿y si lo había hecho sólo porque en aquel momento lo necesitaba y ahora se arrepentía?

¿Y si ya no quería volver?

Había sido un idiota. Debió haber dejado que Eren se las apañara sólo con _aquello_. Era un egoísta que se había aprovechado de un menor. Recordó todas las veces que Erwin le había suministrado aquel tipo de droga y lo que había hecho después con él. Se sintió asqueado; podía ser un alivio, sí, pero no era nada agradable.

Como cuando tomas una medicina que está asquerosa porque sabes que te hará sentir mejor.

El gato comenzó a ronronear en sus pies. Le cogió y admiró su pelaje, negro y suave. Recordó el cuidado con el que Eren acariciaba aquella criatura, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. A él nunca le habían abrazado con cariño. Bueno, sí, una vez. Y había sido el mismo Eren, sólo que era demasiado pequeño para recordarlo.

Se dejó caer en el sofá sin dejar de acariciar al gato. Triste, solo. Pero sobre todo, consciente de que jamás había estado tan cerca del amor.

Pasaron dos días y Eren seguía sin dar señales de vida. No tenía excusas, estaba de vacaciones. Si no iba a su casa era porque no quería y punto. Sentía que iba a explotar si no hacía nada, así que salió a la calle y echó a andar rumbo a la ferretería Jaëger. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarle allí o por los alrededores, pero nada. Y no pensaba entrar en la tienda ni de coña. Tomó un café en un bar cercano y se fue de vuelta a casa.

Estaba llegando cuando descubrió la figura de alguien sentado en el escalón de su portal. No tardó ni dos segundos en reconocerle: era Eren. Estaba sentado abrazando sus rodillas, con la cara enterrada entre estas. Le dio un vuelco el corazón y contuvo el impulso de correr a su encuentro. Cuando llegó a su lado, el chico levantó la cabeza.

—Hola —dijo Rivaille como si nada, y Eren dio un respingo y se incorporó— ¿Vas a subir?

—Sí.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio y entraron en la casa. Fueron felizmente recibidos por Noche, que al parecer había echado de menos a su "segundo padre", como Eren solía llamarse.

Algo había cambiado. Eren no parecía triste, pero tampoco se le veía tan alegre como de costumbre. Quería decirle algo, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

—¿Quieres merendar algo? —preguntó, intentando distraerlo. Al menos si tenían la boca llena el silencio no era incómodo. Eren asintió y él fue a la cocina a por unos dulces. Cuando volvió, el chico estaba sentado en el sofá jugando con Noche.

Comieron en silencio, hablando sólo para hacer comentarios sin importancia. Rivaille estaba seguro de que Eren quería sacar el tema de lo que había ocurrido la otra noche, pero que no sabía cómo hacerlo. A veces abría la boca como si fuera a decir algo y luego la cerraba. Decidió que él hablaría primero; para algo era el mayor y más maduro de los dos. No obstante, cuando habló no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se cubrieran de un rubor casi imperceptible.

—¿Estás preocupado por lo que pasó?

Eren le miró y se puso rojo. Tras un breve silencio, agachó la cabeza y habló en un susurro.

—No exactamente.

—¿Entonces?

—Eso que hicimos fue muy extraño. Estuvo bien y te lo agradezco, pero —hizo un gesto negativo con las manos— era _necesario_. Yo no soy gay.

Rivaille rió, intentando sonar despreocupado.

—Claro que era necesario, idiota, ¿por qué si no iba a hacer yo algo así? —volvió a reír— Me temo que me malinterpretaste.

El muchacho levantó la vista y le miró con aire sorprendido.

—Una vez, —prosiguió el mayor— ingerí por error algo parecido. Alguien me ayudó del mismo modo porque empezó a dolerme demasiado, y no te imaginas cuánto se lo agradecí. Sé cómo te sentías en aquel momento, por eso lo hice —una pausa—. No me _gustas_, si eso es lo que te atormenta.

Sonrió. Odiaba mentirle, pero por desgracia era lo único que se le daba bien.

—¿Era por eso? Pero... tú parecías estar disfrutando.

Rivaille se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie podría mantenerse hierático ante una situación como esa. Venga, olvídalo, no tiene importancia.

—Podemos hacer como si no hubiera pasado, ¿no?

—Como si no hubiera pasado... ¿el qué?

Ante la broma, Eren rió y su risa lo inundó todo.

* * *

**El siguiente capítulo estará narrado desde el punto de vista de Eren. Chaoo! :3**


	3. Doce años antes

**Hola! Esto no es un capítulo precisamente, pero forma parte de la historia. Es sobre lo que pasó después de que Levi salvara a Eren y sobre cómo Hanji y él se conocieron y tal. Os lo dejo mientras termino de escribir el tercer capítulo de la historia yaoística (?) Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews en los capítulos anteriores! Adiós!**

* * *

—Me voy.

Las palabras sonaron firmes y claras en la boca de Rivaille. Erwin le miró, sentado desde su viejo sofá.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero estar contigo.

El rubio sonrió maliciosamente.

—No encontrarás un sitio mejor que éste y lo sabes.

—_Cualquier sitio _es mejor que éste.

La voz del menor seguía sonando decidida y la sonrisa de Erwin se borró de sus labios.

—¿Por qué has decidido eso?

—Porque me he dado cuenta de que sirvo para algo más que ser tú mascota.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, el puño del mayor se estampó contra su rostro. Le pilló tan desprevenido que cayó de espaldas al suelo. Ni siquiera había abierto los ojos cuando sintió sobre él un peso que le inmovilizó.

—Esto es un regalo de despedida.

El puño chocó ahora con su nariz. Notó un líquido caliente resbalar hasta sus labios y su boca se llenó del sabor metálico de la sangre. Otro golpe. Y otro. Erwin le volteó y comenzó a patearle la espalda con fuerza. Rivaille no opuso resistencia, aunque a veces dejaba escapar alaridos de dolor. El hombre le inmovilizó los brazos con una mano y comenzó a bajarle los pantalones. Aquello sí hizo reaccionar a Levi, que se giró de golpe y le pateó la cara. Podría tolerar los golpes, pero no quería _eso_ nunca más. Se levantó a duras penas y echó a andar hacia la puerta con el cuerpo dolorido y la mirada de Erwin taladrándole desde atrás.

—Que te follen —fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la maltrecha casa.

Acabó tirado en el suelo mugriento de un callejón. Al intentar limpiarse la sangre de la nariz lo único que había conseguido era extendérsela por la cara y ahora la sentía tirante y seca. Tenía el ojo derecho hinchado desde la ceja hasta debajo del pómulo y lo sentía palpitar dolorosamente. La otra mejilla le dolía también, aunque no estaba muy seguro de por qué. Otro dolor punzante se extendía por su espalda, agravándose en sus hombros.

Pero a pesar de todo no estaba triste. Se había dado a sí mismo lo que realmente quería: la libertad. Y el precio que estaba pagando por ella no era nada comparado con el que había pagado, tanto físico como mental, para tener un techo bajo el que dormir y comida caliente. Prefería mil veces morir de frío.

Y entonces, sucio y destrozado, se sintió como un ángel en un mundo de monstruos, brillando con el fuego de una llama que no se iba a apagar tan fácilmente. Sus magullados labios dibujaron una fina sonrisa un instante antes de perder el conocimiento.

Despertó lentamente, tomando conciencia de su cuerpo sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado. Cuando abrió los ojos le sorprendió encontrarse con un techo desconocido sobre su cabeza. Entonces los recuerdos de lo que había pasado le vinieron de golpe y se incorporó violentamente en la cama. Mala idea, pues un intenso dolor le recorrió el cuerpo. La cabeza le dio vueltas y sintió cómo todos y cada uno de los moratones de su rostro palpitaban. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, mareado, y esperó un poco. Luego se incorporó despacio. Miró a su alrededor. Aquel sitio no le sonaba en absoluto. Distinguió su ropa colgada en una silla y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior.

—¿Hola? —preguntó al aire, y al instante escuchó los pasos de alguien en la casa. Una chica con gafas y una coleta asomó por la puerta. Su rostro resplandecía.

—Por fin te has despertado.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, desconfiado. La mujer se acercó a él y le tendió una mano.

—Puedes llamarme Hanji.

Hanji le contó cómo le había encontrado y llevado hasta su casa. Luego le había limpiado las heridas y le había dejado descansar. Al parecer Rivaille llevaba casi un día entero durmiendo.

—Por cierto —dijo la chica— date la vuelta. Tengo una pomada que te aliviará el dolor de la espalda.

El chico se dio la vuelta y se tumbó como quien toma el sol en la playa. Hanji destapó la manta, dejando al descubierto la blanca espalda de Rivaille en la que habían aparecido manchas moradas. Se embadurnó las manos con una especie de crema y comenzó a extenderla cuidadosamente. Estaba fría y el contacto le resultó agradable al más joven.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —preguntó la muchacha.

—Quince años.

—Parece que tengas más.

Aquello hizo que Levi se sonrojara. Era la primera vez que no le decían que parecía menor.

—Soy pequeño de tamaño —murmuró mirando hacia otro lado, intrigado por qué diría Hanji ante eso.

—No tiene nada que ver. Tu cuerpo no es el de un niño.

Cuando hubo terminado de untar la crema, ayudo a Rivaille a sentarse de nuevo. Para alivio del muchacho, aquello estaba empezando a surtir efecto.

—Dime, ¿qué te pasó para terminar así?

No concretó dónde ni con quién vivía, sólo dijo que no le trataban bien y que había decidido irse, llevándose aquellas heridas como "castigo" por ello.

Hanji escuchó atentamente su historia.

—Bueno, supongo que yo también me he encontrado un niño perdido —dijo riendo. Levi se sonrojó.

—Gracias por todo —dijo—. Y perdón por las molestias. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor, me iré enseguida.

La joven pareció contrariada.

—¿Irte? ¿Vas a volver a donde te hicieron eso? —hizo un ademán que abarcaba todo el cuerpo del muchacho.

—Claro que no, pero ya buscaré algo y...

—Tonterías. De momento te quedarás aquí hasta que estés curado del todo. Entonces hablaremos acerca de "buscar algo".

Rivaille se quedó sin saber qué decir, pero tampoco estaba en condiciones de protestar. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante un buen trato después de todo.

Durante dos semanas estuvo al cuidado de Hanji. Aprendió muchas cosas sobre ella: tenía diecinueve años, aunque por cómo se comportaba a veces parecía una niña pequeña. En realidad se llamaba Zoe Hanji, pero no le gustaba su nombre y prefería que la llamasen por su apellido. Había estado estudiando para ser médico, pero había tenido que dejar las clases cuando su madre enfermó repentinamente. A los pocos meses, ésta murió dejándole una pequeña herencia y era con ese dinero y con un trabajo a media jornada con lo que estaba viviendo. No le gustaban los lujos, prefería vivir de forma sencilla, pero sin que le faltase nada. En otras palabras, podía permitirse perfectamente mantener a Levi.

Pero éste no iba a quedarse allí viviendo de gratis. En cuanto se hubo recuperado quiso marcharse, pero Hanji le pidió que se quedara. Le dio la impresión de que estaba preocupado por él. Al final llegaron en un acuerdo en el que ella mantendría al chico hasta que éste pudiera conseguir una casa decente en la que vivir. A cambio, él tendría que limpiar la casa. Cabe decir que la chica era bastante descuidada respecto a eso.

Y así vivieron durante unos años. Con el paso del tiempo cogieron mucha confianza el uno en el otro hasta el punto de llegar a considerarse hermanos, aunque ninguno de los dos confesó nunca cosa semejante. En algún punto de su convivencia comenzaron a hablar de ser ladrones. Rivaille tenía cierta experiencia en el tema, pues había tenido que robar para comer en más de una ocasión. Hanji pareció emocionada ante la idea de hacer algo así.

Comenzaron colándose en supermercados de noche y vaciando la caja, pero poco a poco fueron poniéndose objetivos más difíciles. Decidieron que lo mejor era robar sólo a gente que tuviera más dinero del que necesitaba, y así lo hicieron. Seguía sin ser un trabajo honrado y lo sabían, pero siempre repartían parte de su botín en orfanatos y otros lugares de acogida. Eran algo así como Robin Hoods. Lo único que a Rivaille le daba miedo de todo aquello era ir a parar un día a la casa del pequeño Eren. Lo que menos quería en el mundo era provocar estragos a aquel niño, ya que después de todo él había sido el desencadenante de que cambiara su suerte.

Cuando Levi pudo permitirse comprar una pequeña casa se fue, aunque Hanji y él siguieron trabajando juntos y no era raro el día que la mujer se quedaba a dormir en su casa o le preparaba la comida, ya que a él esto último se le daba fatal y según Hanji se iba a poner gordo si encargaba comida basura cada día.

Jamás le habló a su amiga sobre Eren, o eso es lo que él pensó. No temía que se riera de él, sabía que no iba a hacerlo, pero sí de que se pasara el resto de su vida diciéndole cosas como "el malhumorado de Levi tiene corazón después de todo" o cosas por el estilo.

Pero no cabía duda de que Eren y Hanji habían hecho que su vida cambiase por completo.


	4. Enfermo

**¡Hola! Aquí está el tercer capítulo de la historia (aclaro de nuevo que el anterior que subí era una especie de paréntesis sobre el pasado de Levi, así que este es el tercer capítulo en realidad). Es un pelín más corto que los anteriores, pero bueno. No he contestado a los reviews porque he estado algo ocupada con el instituto y tal, pero ¡me encanta que me los dejéis! Es como asdfsdgfdsjhf así que ya sabéis, se agradecería que me dejárais alguno aunque sea insultándome (?) Bueno ya paro. ¡Espero que os guste el capítulo!**

* * *

Eren salió temprano de la casa de Levi aquel día. Se alegraba de que aquello que había ocurrido no hubiera repercutido negativamente en su relación con el hombre, ya que le consideraba un buen amigo y no quería estropear las cosas con él. Por no hablar de que si perdían el contacto, no podría volver a ver a su querido Noche.

Caminó, sonriente, por las calles de la ciudad en dirección a su casa. Los días eran cada vez más largos y apenas comenzaba a anochecer. No dejaba de repetirse lo genial que era todo ahora que habían arreglado las cosas. Para Levi no había significado nada después de todo, y se alegraba por ello. No es que él discriminara a las personas homosexuales, pero habría sido muy incómodo.

Sus pasos se fueron haciendo cada vez más lentos hasta que acabó parando. La sonrisa bobalicona desapareció de sus labios. Si todo estaba bien, ¿por qué sentía ese vacío en el estómago? Se frotó los ojos con la mano y suspiró.

Sólo cuando llegó a casa y se dejó caer en la cama fue plenamente consciente de que no estaba feliz. Bueno, lo estaba, pero no tanto como debería, ni tanto como intentaba hacerse creer. Llevaba dos días pensando que le gustaba a Levi, y ahora que había descubierto que todo era un malentendido se había quedado, ¿cómo decirlo? _Desilusionado. _

De algún modo se había sentido importante pensando que el mayor se sentía atraído por él. Aquella noche se había sentido querido de un modo que realmente le había gustado. No era cariño de amigo, ni de padre ni de madre. Era algo totalmente diferente. Recordaba a la perfección las caricias de Rivaille, el tacto ardiente de su piel, la forma, tanto tierna como sensual, en que había besado su cuello...

Se dio la vuelta y enterró la cara en la almohada, como si alguien pudiera ver en aquellos momentos el rubor que se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

¿Por qué estaba pensando todo aquello? Le inundó una sensación de culpa tan fuerte que sintió que se quería morir.

Y es que, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que Levi le dijera "hice todo aquello porque me gustas y te quiero"? No, aquello era una tontería, porque ¿qué habría hecho él si eso hubiera ocurrido? A él no le gustaba Levi.

Se sentó en la cama, abrazándose las rodillas. Su mente filosófica de adolescente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto y empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Eso podría aplicarse a su situación, a escala reducida. Él había pensado que Rivaille le quería y ahora que sabía que no era cierto, echaba de menos la sensación. Había fantaseado a ratos con qué pasaría si ambos se gustaran. Se había imaginado que lo hacían y le había parecido raro y sucio. Ahora que sabía que jamás pasaría nada de eso, que nunca tendría esa opción, no le parecía malo en absoluto.

Se removió, incómodo. Y es que no estaba a gusto de ninguna manera. No era por lo físico, si no porque tenía el coco hecho un lío. Comenzaba a temerse lo peor y no podía pedir consejo a su padre. "Papá, ¿cómo sé si me gusta otro hombre?" No.

Sin venir a cuento, pensó en su madre. ¿Le habría preguntado a ella si siguiera viva? Era muy comprensiva y quizás no hubiera sido tan incómodo.

Se tocó la frente, dándose cuenta de pronto de una cosa. Tenía fiebre. Así que por eso le dolía la cabeza después de todo. Algo más aliviado y convencido de que toda aquella comedera de cabeza había sido provocada por el malestar, se tomó una pastilla y se durmió.

Pero sólo consiguió una noche mal dormida, llena de sueños repetitivos y absurdos que le hicieron despertarse cada hora. Su padre se levantó a media noche para tomarle la temperatura, preocupado como si Eren aún tuviera cinco años. Se lo agradeció, aunque le costó volver a conciliar el sueño.

Todo aquello sólo le sirvió para dos cosas: tomar una decisión y trazar mentalmente un plan. Estúpido y arriesgado, pero ¿qué más se podía pedir de un chico de dieciséis años enfermo?

Despertó peor de lo que se había acostado. Justo lo que quería. Ni siquiera tenía hambre, por lo que directamente se aseó, se vistió y bajó a la tienda. Puso su mejor cara y le dijo a su padre que se encontraba mejor y que iría a ver a su gato. El hombre le dejó, pero le obligó a llevarse unas pastillas "por si acaso".

Cuando llegó a casa de Levi estaba mareado. El hombre pareció sorprendido de verle allí tan temprano. Con su formalidad habitual, le ofreció comida que él rechazó. Había algo en aquel hombre que le encantaba: era muy formal y serio, pero no era nada educado. Decía una media de dos palabrotas por frase y siempre parecía malhumorado. Pero él le había visto reír y sabía que no era tan malo como pudiera parecer. De hecho, pretendía sacar la parte protectora del hombre aquel día.

Se sentaron en el sofá con el gato, como siempre. Noche estuvo más cariñoso con él que de costumbre, quizás sus instintos animales intuyeran que se encontraba mal.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Levi al cabo de un rato— No tienes buena cara.

—Me duele un pelín la cabeza —respondió Eren con una tímida sonrisa— y tengo frío.

—¿Cómo vas a tener frío con el calor que hace, idiota? —el mayor alargó una mano y la colocó sobre su frente. La expresión de su rostro cambió de inmediato— Estás ardiendo.

Se levantó de golpe y Eren le vio entrar en la cocina. Su plan había empezado bien, esperaba que siguiera así.

Rivaille volvió al cabo de un par de minutos con una pequeña maleta que tenía dentro varios tipos de medicinas.

—Aquí dice que no puedes tomártelo con el estómago vacío —murmuró el hombre con gesto de desaprobación. Se levantó y le trajo una leche con galletas.

—Pero no tengo hambre —Eren hizo un puchero.

—Que te las comas.

Después de que Levi casi le obligara a comerse aquello, se tomó una medicina asquerosa. El mayor en ningún momento dejó de mirarle, como si pensara que iba a esconder aquella atrocidad para tirarla por el váter más tarde. Le encantó verle preocupado. Ya había aceptado que quizás le gustara y quería hacer todo lo posible para saber si tenía oportunidad de ser correspondido. Aunque se moría de vergüenza, por supuesto.

—Levi, ¿te importaría si me echo un rato? —preguntó, poniéndose rojo como un tomate y señalando con un dedo la habitación del más mayor. El hombre asintió con la cabeza y Eren se levantó. Lo hizo demasiado deprisa, y eso sumado a la fiebre hizo que la cabeza le diera una fuerte punzada. Cerró los ojos y sintió que el cuerpo se le iba hacia un lado por el repentino mareo, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de empezar a caer, pues en media milésima de segundo, Rivaille estaba allí, sujetándole.

—Por dios, Eren, si tan malo estás deberías haberte quedado en tu casa.

—Perdona, si molesto me iré ahora mismo.

—No digas gilipolleces.

Le ayudó a caminar hasta la cama y después le hizo meterse en ella. Él mismo le quitó los zapatos. Eren estaba avergonzado y feliz. Quiso pedirle que se quedara durmiendo con él, pero le pareció demasiado atrevido. En vez de eso, aspiró el aroma de las sábanas, que olían a él. Escuchó cómo el hombre trabajaba con su papeleo de siempre en el salón y ese sonido bastó para relajarle y que se quedase dormido.

Al estar dormido, nunca supo todas las veces que Levi entró en la habitación para ver cómo estaba y tomarle la temperatura presionando con los labios en su frente.

Cuando despertó, le llegó el olor dulzón típico de la comida china. Se incorporó y descubrió que se sentía mucho mejor. Además había dormido del tirón. Fue al salón y se encontró a Levi con la boca llena de fideos chinos.

—Por fin te has despertado —dijo el hombre con la boca llena, tan fino y educado como siempre— son las tres de la tarde.

Eren se sobresaltó.

—¿Tan tarde? ¡Mi padre estará preocupadísimo!

—Tranquilízate. Le llamé hace un rato.

El más joven tomó una silla y se sentó a la mesa.

—¿Y qué le has dicho?

—Que te habías quedado dormido y no quería despertarte. Respondió que no lo hiciera, que habías pasado una mala noche.

Eren agachó la cabeza, rojo hasta las orejas.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—No te pusiste enfermo de camino, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué viniste si estabas así?

—No me gusta preocupar a mi padre —respondió Eren al cabo de unos segundos. No era mentira, pero tampoco era ese el verdadero motivo —. Desde que mi madre murió me trata como si fuera de cristal y...

Paró en seco al ver que Levi se quedaba de piedra.

—No me habías dicho que tu madre murió —dijo el hombre, muy serio.

—Tampoco es algo de lo que me guste hablar —Eren intentó leer los ojos del hombre, pues había visto algo extraño en ellos: lamentaba la muerte de su madre, pero no "desde fuera", sino como si la hubiera conocido.

—¿Seguro que no nos conocemos? —preguntó espontáneamente. Rivaille le miró con un gesto que no supo descifrar— Es que a veces da la impresión de que me conoces de antes. Es más, algo me dice que es así.

El hombre se revolvió incómodo en la silla. Suspiró y parecía estar a punto de decir algo cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. A juzgar por el rostro del moreno, le supuso un alivio tener aquella excusa para zanjar el tema. Se levantó, fue a abrir la puerta, y al cabo de unos segundos, el vozarrón de Hanji llenó la pequeña casa.

Aquella mujer le caía bien, por lo que fue a saludar. Cuando llegó a la puerta, descubrió a Rivaille con los brazos cruzados y cara de enfado mientras la chica le revolvía el pelo amistosamente. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué clase de relación tenían aquellos dos, ya que al parecer eran muy confiados el uno con el otro. Algo parecido a los celos se alojó repentinamente en su pecho. Era cierto que él también se llevaba muy bien con el hombre, pero no era una chica y eso le ponía en desventaja. Se sorprendió y estuvo a punto de pegarse una bofetada. Aún no se acostumbraba a sentirse así por otro hombre.

Saludó a Hanji, la cual le devolvió el gesto efusivamente. La mujer se quedó mirándole un instante y después se inclinó hacia Levi y murmuró en voz no tan baja.

—No habré interrumpido nada, ¿no?

Eren la escuchó y se sonrojó, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

—¿Estás loca? Eren se encontraba mal, así que ha estado durmiendo un rato. Por eso está así.

—Ya veo —la mujer se rascó la barbilla. Después fue hacia Eren y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Puedes considerarte afortunado, chico. Este tío es un obsesionado de la limpieza, no dejaría que cualquier enfermo se metiese a sudar en su cama.

Rivaille le dio una colleja.

—No digas tonterías. Además, tenía que cambiar las sábanas de todas formas.

Eren se dio cuenta de que en las mejillas de Levi había aparecido un rubor casi imperceptible.

—A mí no me engañas, genio. ¿Dónde está el gato? —tras decir eso, Hanji entró en la casa. Eren se quedó allí de pie, mirando cómo el hombre cerraba la puerta. Al girarse, se miraron a los ojos un segundo. Después ambos apartaron la mirada.

—No hagas caso a lo que ha dicho. Le gusta mucho bromear con ese tipo de cosas —al pasar por su lado le revolvió amistosamente el pelo—. Y péinate un poco.

Eren obedeció y fue al baño. Al verse en el espejo comprendió qué era lo que había llamado la atención de Hanji acerca de su aspecto. Tenía la ropa mal colocada y estaba muy despeinado. Era lógico, puesto que acababa de levantarse, pero podía ser malinterpretado fácilmente. Supuso que debía ofrecer un aspecto similar la noche de la cena cuando...

Sacudió la cabeza. No era buena idea ponerse a pensar en esas cosas. Se arregló un poco y volvió al salón. En la mesa había más comida que antes, por lo que supuso que Hanji había traído parte de ella. Comieron los tres, hablando de cosas sin importancia.

—¿De qué os conocéis? —preguntó Eren señalando a uno y a otro sucesivamente. Hanji respondió con la boca llena. Eren pensó que esos dos se parecían mucho en algunas cosas.

—Mi madre murió y vine a vivir a esta ciudad. Compartíamos piso. En aquel entonces Levi era un niñato de quince años. Siempre he considerado mi hermanito menor.

—Qué tontería.

—Venga, no te hagas el duro. ¡Sé que en el fondo tú también me quieres!

Eren rió.

—Antes dijiste que tu madre también había muerto. ¿Qué le pasó? Si no quieres contarlo no pasa nada —la voz de Rivaille sonó extraña.

Eren miró hacia abajo un momento, pero después clavó los ojos en los del mayor. No le gustaba hablar de aquello.

—Una viga le cayó encima —su voz sonó áspera—. Yo tenía seis años.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Levi.

—No te preocupes —sonrió tristemente—. Después de todo yo no fui quién lo pasó peor, sino mi padre. Era médico e hizo todo lo posible para salvarla, pero no lo logró. Renunció a su trabajo ese mismo día, a pesar de que era uno de los mejor pagados.

Se hizo el silencio.

—Pero no pasa nada, hace mucho tiempo de eso —dijo con una sonrisa.

—No tienes por qué hacerte el valiente —le cortó Hanji—. Tuvo que ser traumático para ti.

Eren asintió.

—Casi no recuerdo nada de los años anteriores a eso. Sólo lo básico, como los cumpleaños, o una vez que me perdí.

Rivaille dio un respingo.

—¿Cómo que te perdiste?

Hanji pareció comprender de pronto y se incorporó de golpe.

—¡Qué tarde se me ha hecho! —exclamó— Debo irme. Nos vemos. Levi. Eren.

—A-adiós —dijo Eren algo confundido. ¿Qué narices acababa de pasar? Hanji se fue. Ni siquiera hizo falta que nadie la acompañara a la puerta.

—¿Cómo que te perdiste? —preguntó el mayor de nuevo. Eren se encogió de hombros.

—Iba paseando con mis padres, empecé a perseguir un gato y me perdí.

Levi dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua con total naturalidad.

—¿Cómo encontraste el camino de vuelta? —preguntó.

—Alguien me llevó hasta una comisaría de policía. No recuerdo cómo era, pero se llamaba igual que tú.

—Supongo que tus padres se lo agradecerían mucho —murmuró el hombre.

—Para nada. Me dijeron que no debía haber confiado en un extraño. Me enfadé mucho con ellos por decir eso —se sonrojó—. Me había salvado, siempre le vi como a una especie de héroe.

Miró a Rivaille, quien le estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, extrañado. El mayor tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Tus padres tenían razón. ¿Cómo sabes que ese hombre no era un delincuente?

—Era bueno. Tuvo la oportunidad de haberme secuestrado y todo eso, pero no lo hizo.

Reinó el silencio. Levi se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir al baño y dejó a Eren sólo en el salón. En ese momento, Noche se acomodó en su regazo. Cayó en la cuenta de que ahora que Hanji se había ido, estaban solos de nuevo. Centró toda su atención en aquello. ¿Qué podía decirle? Pensó que tal vez podía intentar darle pena con lo de su madre, pero se sintió asqueroso sólo de pensar en usar su recuerdo para algo así. Entonces recordó lo que Hanji había dicho acerca de ensuciarle la cama y decidió que lo mejor sería disculparse por haber abusado de su hospitalidad.

Fue hasta la habitación del mayor con la intención de recoger y cambiarle las sábanas, pero al llegar Levi estaba sentado en la cama. Tenía las manos cogidas sobre las piernas y miraba un punto en el infinito. Al ver entrar a Eren se sobresaltó.

—Lo siento —dijo el más joven. En el rostro del hombre se dibujó una sonrisa triste— ¿Es por algo que he dicho?

—No seas idiota. Sólo es que me duele un poco la cabeza.

A Eren le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Espero no haberte pegado el resfriado. Túmbate. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—Eh, relaja. Estoy bien.

—Al menos deja que te cambie las sábanas antes de irme.

Rivaille rió.

—Hanji es una exagerada. No hagas caso a lo que dijo, la cama está perfectamente así.

El moreno hizo un gesto para que Eren se sentara a su lado. El chico obedeció. Se quedaron sentados mirando al frente, sin saber muy bien qué decirse. Finalmente fue Levi quien habló.

—Sabes, me alegro de que nos hayamos conocido.

Eren dio un respingo y se puso muy rojo. ¿Por qué le decía aquello tan embarazoso?

—Yo también.

De pronto estar en su presencia le pareció muy incómodo. Sintió que la conversación iba a tirar por un camino que no estaba preparado para recorrer. Quería preguntarle a Levi si sentía algo por él, si realmente lo que pasó aquella noche no había tenido ninguna importancia. Al menos algunas cosas indicaban a que no era así. Pero no se atrevía. Era un cobarde y aquellas palabras no saldrían de sus labios por más que él quisiera.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Eren de pronto— mi padre se preocupará si no llego pronto a casa.

—Está bien —Levi se levantó—. ¿Quieres llevarte un poco de la comida que ha sobrado?

El ambiente tenso se disolvió en cuanto el mayor dijo eso con toda naturalidad.

—No, gracias.

Levi acompañó a Eren hasta la puerta. Le regañó una vez más por haber salido estando enfermo y le dijo que no volviera hasta que no se encontrase bien. Se despidieron y el chico se fue. Una vez que Levi hubo cerrado la puerta, se vio solo en el rellano y se sintió enfadado consigo mismo. Había ido allí con un propósito y no había sido capaz de cumplirlo. No había resuelto absolutamente nada. Estuvo tentado en volver a llamar al timbre y confesarse al hombre, pero no se atrevía. Tras pensarlo seriamente unos segundos, echó a andar rumbo a su casa.

…

Levi estaba despatarrado en el sofá fumándose un cigarrillo. Había sido un día raro, y más raro se sentía él. Eren le recordaba. No recordaba su rostro, pero _le_ recordaba. Y encima decía que veía a aquel hombre como un héroe cuando en realidad no era más que un ladrón pobre y desamparado. Pero era bonito al fin y al cabo.

Luego estaba lo de su madre. Recordaba a la perfección el rostro de aquella mujer. Cuando la vio le había parecido petulante, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no tenía por qué ser así. El padre del chico también le había parecido repelente en aquel momento, pero ahora había podido comprobar que en realidad era un buen tipo que se preocupaba por su hijo como cualquier otro.

También había notado que quedarse con Eren a solas era extraño. El chico parecía desorientado, sin saber qué hacer o decir, y eso no lo quería. Y la tonta de Hanji y su comentario de "él no dejaría a cualquiera sudar en su cama". Eren se le había quedado mirando de un modo extraño al decir eso. No había sabido cómo interpretarlo.

Entonces recordó que, efectivamente, Eren había dormido en su cama. No se lo pensó dos veces. Fue a la habitación y se quitó la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Luego se tiró sobre el lecho. Olía a Eren, era agradable. Recordando las palabras de su fiel amiga, sonrió y se dijo a sí mismo que, definitivamente, no iba a cambiar las sábanas aquella noche.


	5. Mutuo

**¡Hola! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo del fanfic. Espero que os guste, chao!**

* * *

En cuanto Eren se recuperó de su tonto resfriado, llamó a Levi para preguntarle si quería ir con él al cine. Al parecer estaban echando una película de acción que ambos llevaban tiempo queriendo ver. El mayor aceptó, por supuesto, sintiéndose alagado de que se lo pidiera a él y no a alguno de sus amigos.

La película empezaba a las ocho de la tarde, por lo que quedaron un poco antes para comprar los tickets y palomitas. Estas últimas tuvieron que ser confiscadas por Levi, pues conociendo a Eren sería capaz de comérselas todas durante los anuncios. Se sentaron en las filas del fondo. Tuvieron suerte de coger aquel sitio, pues la sala se llenó a los pocos minutos.

El mayor liberó las codiciadas palomitas cuando comenzaron a salir los créditos iniciales de la película, a lo que Eren hundió la mano en ellas y sacó un gran puñado. Levi le dio un codazo amistoso.

Durante las tres horas que duró la película, se produjo más de un roce entre ellos que, aunque no tenía nada de especial, les hizo sobresaltarse en más de una ocasión. Por ejemplo, todas las veces que sus manos se encontraban por error dentro de la caja de palomitas, o una parte especialmente aburrida en la que Levi cabeceó, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Eren. Cuando salieron del cine eran las once de la noche y estaban muertos de hambre. El chico dijo que iría ya a su casa, pero Levi se ofreció a invitarle a cenar y no pudo negarse. Tras llamar a su padre por teléfono, ambos se dirigieron a una pizzería cercana.

Ver a Eren comer pizza era un espectáculo digno. Mientras le miraba, Levi se preguntaba qué clase de enfermo mental usaría los cubiertos para algo como aquello. Ni siquiera él, con lo maniático de la limpieza que era, haría algo así. Se rió en la cara del muchacho unas cuantas veces por eso.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, le acompañó hasta su casa. Le gustaba pensar que aquello era algo parecido a una cita, aunque supiera que no era así. Eren se despidió de él con una sonrisa alegre, diciendo que ya volverían a quedar pronto.

Mientras regresaba a casa, Levi pensaba todo lo que estaba pasando. Realmente aquel chico le gustaba. No sabría decir qué era, pero tenía algo que simplemente le encantaba. Si intentaba verse a sí mismo desde fuera, parecía un pervertido. Pero no era así. Es decir, no es que no tuviera a veces fantasías indebidas con Eren, pero no era sólo ese tipo de atracción. Se llevaban genial, aunque a simple vista no tuvieran nada en común.

A veces tenía la impresión de que el chico le miraba de reojo, pero sabía que sólo podía ser su imaginación. Estaba seguro de que Eren no sentía nada por él, y en cierto modo era mejor así; por lo que sabía de otras personas, el amor era bonito pero no eterno. Sin embargo la amistad sí podía llegar a serlo.

Por otro lado, le dolía. Jamás se había sentido así por nadie, ni siquiera cuando conoció a Erwin, y una parte de él quería ser correspondido. Pero nada podía hacer. Además, ¿por qué iba a querer Eren a alguien como él? Decididamente era imposible.

…

Imposible, esa era la palabra. No había forma humana de que se declarase a Levi. Había barajado un montón de posibilidades, pero todas le parecían estúpidas o ridículas. Incluso había buscado en internet, por tonto que sonara. Pero nada. Tal vez podía pedirle permiso a alguien, pero ¿a quién? Su padre quedaba descartado; le daría una charla sobre sexo y no quería pasar por algo tan vergonzoso. Lo ideal sería preguntarle a una chica, en teoría ellas entendían de eso. Pero la única chica con la que tenía tanta confianza era Mikasa y no sabía cómo se tomaría ella algo así. Mikasa se le había declarado un par de años atrás, pero la había rechazado. No sería justo.

La única opción que le quedaba era Armin, su mejor amigo. Pero Armin era muy listo y quizás se diera cuenta de quién le gustaba. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Y qué? Después de todo algún día tendría que contárselo. Decidió que Armin era la mejor opción.

Quedó con él al día siguiente. Fue a su casa y estuvieron jugando videojuegos. Compartieron risas y bromas, como siempre, y hablaron sobre todo tipo de temas. Había olvidado lo divertido que era quedar con el rubio; tenían que verse más a menudo. No podía olvidarse de sus amigos de toda la vida sólo porque ahora le gustara Levi.

—¿Alguna vez te has declarado a alguien? —se atrevió a preguntar al cabo de un rato, cuando Armin reía a carcajadas por haberle ganado _otra vez_.

El muchacho dejó de reírse y le miró extrañado. Cuando procesó la pregunta se puso muy rojo.

—¿A qué viene eso?

Eren soltó una risa nerviosa.

—No es nada. Sólo estuve pensando en como podría uno declararse a la persona que le gusta.

—¿Quién te gusta?

Entonces fue Eren quien se puso rojo como un tomate.

—E-eso no importa. Responde a lo que te he preguntado.

—Pues no, nunca me he declarado —Armin sonrió de medio lado con una expresión tristona en los ojos.

—¿Y esa cara? ¿Acaso también te gusta alguien? —Eren se sintió intrigado de pronto.

—Puede... pero eso no importa ahora. ¿La chica que te gusta está en nuestra clase?

Como suponía, Armin daba por echo que la persona de la que estaba enamorado era una chica. Por un momento sintió ganas de seguir interrogándolo acerca de la persona que le gustaba a él, pero conocía al chico y sabía cuando debía dejarlo estar.

—No —dijo—, _esa persona _no está en la clase. Ni siquiera en el instituto.

El más joven chasqueó la lengua.

—Por un momento pensé que te referías a Mikasa. ¿Dónde está entonces?

—Eso da igual. ¿Cómo te declararías?

El chico se quedó pensativo.

—Cambio la pregunta —dijo Eren gesticulando con las manos— ¿Cómo te gustaría que se de declarasen?

Armin volvió a ponerse rojo. Se quedó pensando por un momento.

—Yo... ¿te acuerdas ese sitio al que íbamos siempre de pequeños, cuando aún ni siquera conocíamos a Mikasa? Siempre me pareció bonita la idea de que los dos estuviéramos allí y que me lo dijera.

—¿En ese parque?

Armin asintió.

Tras haber mantenido aquella simple conversación, siguieron jugando como si nada hubiera pasado. Merendaron unos helados que trajo la madre del rubio y luego dieron un paseo. Decididamente, tenían que quedar más a menudo.

La idea del parque sonaba bien. Recordaba el sitio donde solía jugar con Armin. Era una zona con bancos rodeada de árboles y arbustos, por lo que dentro estabas "tapado" y desde fuera no se te veía. De todas formas, si iba a llevar a Levi allí debía ser por la noche, para no correr riesgos.

No quedó con el mayor hasta pasados un par de días en un tonto intento de hacerse echar de menos.

…

Recibió la llamada de Eren cuando él mismo estaba a punto de llamarle. El chico dijo que si le venía bien salir a dar un paseo con él aquella noche, a lo que aceptó sin dudar. Quedaron bastante tarde, cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer. Le sorprendió ver que el chico iba más arreglado que de costumbre, o mejor dicho, menos desaliñado. Se había puesto una simple camiseta y unos vaqueros. Él, por su parte, llevaba una camiseta gris y un pantalón negro.

Eren parecía algo alterado, y aunque le preguntó varias veces si le pasaba algo, no recibió más que respuestas negativas. Llegaron hasta un parque enorme. Había pasado por allí antes, pero nunca había entrado. Por todos lados se veían grupos de chicos y chicas que charlaban, o parejitas que se daban mimos. Era un ambiente tranquilo.

Mientras caminaban iban hablando de temas sin importancia: anécdotas que le habían ocurrido a uno o a otro o incluso a algún conocido, leyendas urbanas sobre aquella zona, las trastadas que Noche hacía de vez en cuando... Antes de que se diera cuenta llegaron a un rinconcito alejado en el que sólo había un par de bancos. Estaba rodeado de arbustos y quedaba resguardado, por así decirlo, del resto del parque.

Se sentaron en uno de los bancos y hablaron durante un rato más hasta que los temas de conversación simplemente se acabaron y ambos se sumieron en un silencio apacible.

—Levi.

—¿Hm? —le miró distraídamente. Para su sorpresa, Eren se frotaba las manos como si estuviera nervioso.

—Nosotros... somos buenos amigos, ¿no?

—Claro, ¿por qué?

El castaño se rascó la nuca.

—¿Puedo comentarte una cosa sin que te enfades conmigo?

Se preguntó qué estaría pasando por su alocada cabeza de adolescente. Fuera lo que fuese seguro que Eren estaba dramatizando más de la cuenta.

—¿Por qué iba a enfadarme contigo?

Eren rió nerviosamente.

—Pero dilo ya, que no tengo toda la noche.

—Está bien, está bien —tomó aire y puso los puños sobre las rodillas en un gesto que se veía demasiado formal en él—. Después de lo que hicimos la noche que... bueno ¿entiendes a qué me refiero?

Levi asintió. El corazón le dio un vuelco y ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

—El caso es que aunque para ti no significara nada, yo... no pude dejar de pensar en ello. Le dí mil vueltas y me dí cuenta de que en realidad me gustas —a pesar de la oscuridad, Levi se dio cuenta de que Eren estaba rojo hasta las orejas—. O algo así.

Cuando terminó de hablar, se sentó mirando al frente, muy recto. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Rivaille no se lo creyó. Estaba convencido de que todo era un malentendido.

—Eren, debes de estar confundido por lo que pasó. Fue culpa mía, lo sient...

—No, tú no lo entiendes. Te quiero de verdad —puso los dedos sobre su pecho, como indicando que sus palabras salían directamente de allí. En su rostro se leía la vergüenza, el miedo a no ser aceptado. Sus ojos resplandecían, húmedos—. No me digas que son imaginaciones mías después de todo lo que me ha costado decírtelo.

Levi le miró con incredulidad. Aunque su corazón latía como loco, no podía dejar que se le notase. Eren no debía darse cuenta de que estaba pillado por él hasta los huesos. Pero tenía que responderle.

—Mejor me voy —dijo Eren levantándose—. Perdón si te he ofendido.

—¿En serio piensas que habría sido capaz de hacer lo que hice si tú no me gustaras?

El joven, que ya había dado dos pasos, paró en seco ante las palabras cortantes de Levi. Se giró, con los ojos muy abiertos y una única lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

—¿D-de verdad? —balbuceó.

—Sí.

Sonó menos firme de lo que quiso, pero no podía ser de piedra siempre. Eren desandó lo andado hasta estar frente al banco.

—¿Me... das un abrazo? —preguntó tímidamente.

Levi asintió brevemente y se puso de pie. Rodeó con los brazos el torso de Eren. El chico le devolvió el gesto torpemente, pero con fuerza. El mayor tenía la cabeza hundida en su hombro y al respirar se llenaba de su aroma. Aunque no le veía la cara, sabía que Eren ya no estaba llorando.

No pudieron quedarse así por mucho tiempo, pues una parejita llegó a donde ellos estaban, seguramente en busca de un poco de intimidad, y se fueron.

—Puedes cenar en mi casa, si quieres —propuso Levi. Realmente no sabía qué otra cosa decir. Jamás había estado en una situación así.

—Vale —Eren sonreía. Intentaba disimularlo, pero a ratos no podía evitar que su boca se curvara. A Rivaille aquello le parecía adorable, aunque no iba a admitirlo. Si por él fuera también le invitaría a quedarse a dormir, pero no sabía si a Eren eso le parecería "ir muy rápido".

Recorrieron la mayor parte del camino sin saber de qué hablar. Era lógico, aún estaban algo avergonzados. Cuando llegaron, Levi dejó a Eren en el salón y fue a preparar la cena. Nunca se le había dado bien cocinar, por lo que calentó unas cosa que venían precocinadas y volvió a donde estaba el chico.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por no encontrar un tema de conversación. Lo último que quería era que ahora se volviesen tímidos el uno con el otro. Gracias a Dios Eren propuso ver un programa que echaban aquella noche en la tele. Se sentaron los dos en el sofá y encendieron la televisión. El programa, en opinión de Rivaille, era bastante malo. Consistía en poner pruebas físicas a grupos de personas y, aunque había escenas divertidas, la mitad del tiempo era ver a aquella gente cayendo al suelo. No pensaba que Eren fuera la clase de persona que se divierte viendo aquello y llegó a la conclusión de que había propuesto ver el programa porque en realidad no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

De pronto el más joven bostezó y estiró los brazos hacia arriba en un gesto demasiado exagerado para alguien invadido por la vergüenza. Casi al instante, Levi sintió cómo un brazo se posaba sobre sus hombros, inseguro. Estuvo a punto de reírse por el gesto; era el típico truco malo que sale en las películas. Si Eren quería abrazarlo no tenía más que haberlo dicho. No obstante, decidió que por aquella vez no abriría su bocaza. Estaba claro que el chico no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en aquello y no quería hacerle sentir estúpido. Se limitó a pegarse más a él y dejar que le abrazara.

Le miró disimuladamente. Eren mantenía la vista fija en el televisor intentando aparentar indiferencia, pero en sus mejillas se adivinaba un tono rosado que antes no estaba ahí.

Era encantador, pero ¿no se estaría pasando? Es decir, Eren era prácticamente un niño, y él un hombre hecho y derecho. Lo que la gente pensara le daba igual, la cosa era si Eren podía salir perjudicado de todo aquello. Que, claramente, podía.

Pero todos aquellos sentimientos de culpabilidad se desvanecieron cuando vio el cuello de Eren, largo y recto. Sólo de verlo le daban ganas de besarlo, de probar su sabor. En teoría podía hacerlo, ¿no? Si le gustaba al chico, no le diría nada por darle un simple beso en el cuello. O al menos eso fue lo último que pensó antes de posar sus labios sobre la suave piel. Eren pareció sobresaltarse, pero no cambió de posición. Cuando Levi se separó de él para mirarle, le encontró con las mejillas aún más sonrojadas que antes y una expresión extraña en los ojos. Él se sonrojó también, y supo al instante que el joven quería que continuara. De modo que volvió a arrimarse a su cuello y esta vez le dio un pellizquito con los dientes. Prosiguió a besar toda la zona durante un rato, no paró hasta que Eren le apartó. Al principio pensó que la había cagado, pero lo que el chico hizo fue intercambiar lugares. Vaciló un instante antes de enterrarse en el cuello del mayor.

Levi sentía la boca de Eren devorándolo como si en verdad quisiera comérselo. Era excitante. No había contado con que un muchacho de dieciséis años tendría las hormonas revolucionadas. Y la energía para calmarlas todas las veces que hiciera falta.

Introdujo una mano por debajo de la camiseta del menor, palpando su piel caliente y suave. Notaba el bulto que se iba formando en sus pantalones, y daba por echo que Eren estaba en la misma condición. Quería besarle. Tomó su cabeza con las manos y le hizo despegarse de su cuello para luego juntar los labios de ambos en un cálido y húmedo beso. Enterró los dedos en el pelo castaño. Eren le correspondió moviendo la lengua contra la suya en un beso que cada vez era más apasionado. Las respiraciones de ambos se habían acelerado.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. El chico dio un respingo y se apresuró a contestar.

—¿Sí, papá?

Levi maldijo mentalmente al padre de Eren por haberles interrumpido.

—Deja que me quede un rato más, porfa —hizo un puchero, aunque era obvio que su padre no podía verle.

—Quédate a dormir —propuso Levi casi inconscientemente. Eren asintió con complicidad.

—Dice Levi que me quede a dormir... Sí...Ajam... Vale, adiós.

En cuanto colgó, se giró hacia el mayor con las mejillas encendidas, pero ya no por la vergüenza. La confianza volvió a surgir de pronto. Levi rió.

—Qué pequeño eres, aún tienes que pedir permiso a tu padre para dormir fuera de casa.

—Pues soy más alto que tú —Eren se inclinó hacia él y metió las manos por debajo de la camisa del mayor. No dijeron nada más, volvieron a besarse como antes habían hecho. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Levi, descaradamente, pasara una mano por encima del bulto en el pantalón del más joven, haciendo que éste se estremeciera y respondiera con el mismo gesto.

Se quedaron así, tocándose por encima de la ropa durante un rato hasta que ambos estuvieron demasiado duros para que eso fuera suficiente. Rivaille tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón mientras se tumbaba hacia atrás en el pequeño sofá en una clara invitación.

Eren se quedó también en ropa interior y se posicionó encima del mayor, comenzando a moverse en un vaivén lento pero marcado, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran. Era prácticamente lo mismo que habían hecho la vez anterior, solo que ahora era plenamente dueño de sus actos y la erección que tenía no era producto de ningún afrodisíaco. Estaba haciendo eso ni más ni menos que porque quería. El cuerpo de Levi, de un color más blanco que el suyo, se movía provocativo debajo suya, incitándole a moverse cada vez más rápido. El corazón le latía a cien. No sólo por lo que estaba haciendo, sino por el hecho de que en teoría aquello estaba "mal". Pero en vez de sentirse culpable se excitaba más. No tenía sentido.

De pronto Levi se detuvo y le obligó a mirarle.

—¿Quieres _hacerlo _de verdad? —preguntó. El tono rosado de sus mejillas se veía extraño en él. ¿A qué se refería con "hacerlo de verdad"? Cuando comprendió, le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Pero... pero eso debe doler mucho.

Realmente no quería que le desvirgaran aquella zona.

—Idiota, yo me pondré de pasivo si tú no quieres.

Le miró, indeciso.

—Te dolerá a ti entonces.

Levi rió.

—Créeme, no es para tanto.

¿Eso significaba que ya lo había hecho antes de ese modo? Por algún motivo le molestaba. Aceptó y ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de Levi. Se tiraron a la cama y estuvieron un rato más dándose caricias hasta que no pudieron aguantar.

Siguió las indicaciones del mayor, lubricó su entrada con saliva y luego se dispuso a introducirse en él. Lo hizo despacio y, para su sorpresa, no fuer tan complicado como había pensado. Al cabo de un par de minutos ya estaba enteramente dentro y el mayor no se había quejado ni una sóla vez.

—Se siente extraño —decía— pero no mal.

Eren por su parte se sentía morir. Quería empezar a moverse cuanto antes. La presión en su miembro le estaba matando. Por eso comenzó a dar pequeñas embestidas en cuanto el mayor se lo dijo. Al principio él parecía ser el único disfrutando, pero en algún momento tocó un punto concreto en el interior de Levi y fue como si pulsara un interruptor: el mayor se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a emitir pequeños gemidos que se mezclaron con los suyos.

Al cabo de un rato cambiaron de postura. Eren se sentó y Levi se sentó encima suya. De este modo al mayor le gustaba más. Eren le movía de arriba a abajo, tocando su punto sensible una vez tras otra con fuerza.

No fue perfecto. Ninguna primera vez lo es. Rivaille no tardó en correrse mientras que Eren no lo logró tan fácilmente, seguramente porque estaba nervioso. Pero cuando, avergonzado, declaró que no podía más, Levi se _ocupó _de él. Era increíble todas las cosas que aquel hombre sabía hacer.

Al cabo de un rato, ambos estaban tumbados en la cama, jadeando. Eren le ayudó a cambiar las sábanas y después ambos se acostaron. Estuvieron abrazados durante un rato. Luego se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando Rivaille abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la espalda desnuda de Eren. Tardó un instante en recordar todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Cuando lo hizo, sonrió internamente. Jamás se había sentido así por nadie y se consideraba un idiota por estar así en ese momento. Intentando no pensar más en el tema, se levantó y fue a darse una ducha. Antes de salir de la habitación se permitió el lujo de mirar a Eren una vez más, deleitándose en su pelo revuelto y su torso desnudo, y en la forma en que su cuerpo lacio se amoldaba a la cama.

El chico despertó un rato después, cuando Levi estaba desayunando. Se vistió completamente, aunque de mala manera.

—Buenos días —dijo con voz ronca y una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se rascaba la nuca. El mayor detectó algo de timidez en ese gesto.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —preguntó

—Sí, gracias. Si no es mucha molestia, claro.

—¿A qué viene esa respuesta tan formal? —preguntó Levi extrañado— ¿No te habrás cargado nada, no?

—No, no... —Eren hizo un movimiento negativo con las manos— Sólo quería ser educado.

—¿Para qué?

El más joven se encogió de hombros. Levi se levantó y fue hacia la cocina. Al pasar por su lado le revolvió amistosamente el pelo.

—¿Leche y galletas te parece bien?

—Sí...

Mientras desayunaban pusieron la televisión. Eren estaba claramente nervioso, aunque intentase disimularlo era demasiado obvio. No podía evitar que le halagara, pero tenía que hablar con él.

—Oye, estás raro hoy —dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa. Eren miró hacia otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Es que... me da vergüenza.

Levi se quedó pasmado.

—¿Vergüenza? ¿Te da vergüenza hablarme ahora cuando ayer me metiste la...?

—¡Shh! ¡No lo digas!

Rió. Eren había escondido la cara entre las manos, pero sus orejas estaban rojas y le delataban. Puso una mano en su hombro, haciendo que le mirara.

—No debes sentir vergüenza. Es normal que si dos personas se gustan hagan ese tipo de cosas.

—No me refiero a eso. No me avergüenza lo que hicimos, estuvo genial, pero... jamás había tenido este tipo de relación con nadie y no sé muy bien cómo actuar.

—Así que es eso. Mira que eres tonto —Eren le miró—. Podemos seguir haciendo este tipo de cosas a veces... si quieres. Pero el resto del tiempo no tienes que comportarte de ningún modo especial.

—Aunque estés serio, por dentro te estás riendo de mí, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Eren se fue un rato más tarde tras una llamada de su padre pidiéndole que le ayudara a hacer unas cosas. Se despidieron con un simple beso y un alegre abrazo por parte de Eren, que al parecer había tardado poco en recuperar la confianza en sí mismo.

Hanji llamó al rato y le puso al día sobre el próximo robo que cometerían. Motivado, se puso manos a la obra. Mientras trabajaba, no dejaba de pensar en qué pasaría si ahora Eren le preguntaba acerca de su trabajo. Ya no creía poder ocultárselo durante mucho tiempo, y más teniendo en cuenta que estaban saliendo. ¿Estaban saliendo? No lo habían hablado propiamente, pero en su opinión aquello se daba por echo.

Trabajó tranquilamente durante todo el día. Por la noche le llegó un mensaje de Eren al móvil en el que el chico le proponía salir con él y con sus amigos al día siguiente. La idea le horrorizó en un principio y rechazó la oferta, pero el chico insistió diciendo que le hacía mucha ilusión y al final no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

Supuso que con "sus amigos" se referiría a Armin y Mikasa. Esos dos tenían pinta de ser muy distintos a él, por lo que no sabía si iba a caerles bien. Él no era un adolescente y no iba a comportarse como uno ni por Eren ni por nadie. Pero sería interesante salir con ellos de todas formas.


End file.
